For the First Time
by TheSeventhElement
Summary: A late-night exchange between Roxas and a nameless girl who is his girlfriend. (I kind of wrote her as myself. *blush*) Rated T because I didn't know what to rate it. :P Disclaimer within. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


**A/N: Just for the record, I have absolutely no clue where this came from, or who this chick even is… This weird idea for a oneshot just kinda popped into my head, and so I wrote it. And once it was done, I realized that a lot of the concepts in it are similar to the song "For the First Time" by The Script, so I just decided to call it that. :3 Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney and "For the First Time" belongs to The Script.**

As we lay in bed just after turning out the lights, another long day behind us, I felt as though there was more than just physical space between us. We had been getting more distant lately. He was always busy with work, and I didn't get to see him as much as I did before. I lay there with my back to him, shivering from the bite of the winter cold that was seeping through the thin walls of our tiny apartment. My teeth were beginning to chatter, and I was on the verge of tears. I was thinking back to when we were teenagers and nothing mattered. We were reckless in our youth, but we were happy. Growing up was never something I had looked forward to, and this was just the reason. I knew that there was a possibility of us drifting apart.

A few moments passed and soon I was quietly crying, trying to be noiseless for fear of waking him. He always fell asleep almost as soon as we lay down, being so exhausted from his long days at work. I was so lost in my sorrow that I didn't realized that something had shifted on the other side of the bed until I felt an arm around my waist. It made me jump, but when I realized who it was, I relaxed and rolled over to look at him.

"Oh, Roxas…." The tears in his deep blue eyes were clear to me. He knew why I was upset. It was hurting him too. I pressed my palm to his cheek and he closed his eyes, the first tear slowly falling toward my hand. "What's happened to us?" I choked out, overcome with my emotions, "Why is it this way?" I buried my face into his bare chest, unable to take seeing his pained expression any longer.

"This is my fault," he muttered sadly into my hair, reaching up a hand to stroke it slowly. "I'm always working."

"Roxas," I said, shocked, "how is that in any way your fault? I know that you don't want to work as much as you do. Saïx is a demanding boss. You can't help that."

He sighed and rested his chin on the top of my head. "I know. But I've got to keep my job if we want to be able to live together right now."

With me going to college, I didn't have much time in my schedule for anything more than studying. And when I wasn't studying and had free time, Roxas was working. We'd been seeing less and less of each other ever since I started college two years previous.

"Yeah, I get that," I said, looking up into his eyes once more, "But Roxas, I just can't deal with this anymore. I barely even see you now. We need to find a way to work around our schedules somehow."

"I have no idea how we're going to do that. I know what you're saying, though. I miss going to movies, taking hikes, making smores... even just talking. I miss you." His hair had moved to cover his eyes, but I knew that he was crying. I pressed my face into the crook of his neck, getting as close as I possibly could to him and hugging him tight.

"I'm so sorry Roxas. I didn't realize how badly you were hurting." My eyes filled with tears for the umpteenth time that evening. "I promise," I started, pulling back from him and brushing his hair out of his face so that I could look into his eyes, "that we'll find a way to spend more time together."

"But… how?" he asked, his expression more sad than I'd ever seen him.

My eyes watered even more. "I don't know. But I don't care either. I'll find a way."

Roxas closed his eyes, tears flowing freely, rolling down his cheeks. He suddenly pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back, now crying openly along with him. "I love you," he whispered brokenly into my ear.

"I love you too, Roxas. More than anything."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, just relishing the feeling of being in each other's arms. Eventually, Roxas's smooth voice rose up, seeming to almost slice the air. "You're amazing, you know that?"

I chuckled a bit. "What makes you say that?" I could sense his grin even though I couldn't see it.

"Because you put up with me."

We both broke out into laughter. It felt good to have this moment with him after going so long without them. It was little things like this that made me happy that I was with Roxas. I knew that no other guy could even come close to knowing me as well as he did. Roxas would always be special to me.

I pulled back to look at him. "The only reason I put up with you is because you're my everything, Roxas. You're what gets me out of the bed in the morning. Knowing that I'm with someone so phenomenal makes my world go round." He had a surprised expression on his face, which I could understand, because even I was shocked by my sudden emotional words. He smiled at me and tears came to his eyes once more.

"You… you really mean that?" he asked, looking at me with those puppy dog eyes of his.

I couldn't help but smile. "Of course I do, Roxas. I love you, and I always will."

Before I knew it, his lips were pressed to mine. I just sat there for a moment, no longer familiar with the sensation. It had been quite some time since we'd kissed like this. But when I regained my senses, I kissed him back with all the passion I had. I'm not sure how long the kiss lasted, but it was the best one I'd ever experienced.

He eventually broke the kiss and leaned back to look into my eyes, tucking a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. The look on his face was one of pure happiness.

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek before turning back around to my side of the bed and sighing a long, happy sigh.

Then I hear Roxas ask mischievously, "And just where do you think you're going?" and feel a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me toward him, his strong chest now pressed tightly against my back.

I laughed and rested my head on the pillow. He laughed too, and I felt his breath on my neck before he kissed it and nuzzled his face into my shoulder. The last thing I remember before drifting into a peaceful slumber is muttering the words, "I love you Roxas."


End file.
